


That's One Powerful Bender

by Dawn_101



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Action/Adventure, Bending (Avatar), Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Missing Scene, POV Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_101/pseuds/Dawn_101
Summary: ***Complete***When paid Uncle Iroh's weight in gold, the bounty hunter June, helps Zuko track down the Avatar. Along the way, Zuko discovers that the Avatar's bending has grown more than he had anticipated.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Mackapu village

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Avatar series or the characters. This is my first attempt at Fan fic and what better way to start than to prepare Zuko for my favorite fight between Zuko and Aang, which takes place at the Monastery in season 1. There is Divergence from cannon events.

Zuko landed in the swamp after jumping off the shirshu and yelled in disgust as freezing cold water and mud filled his boots. The woman who controlled the beast - June laughed from the saddle. Her laugh was cut short as Uncle scooted up closer to her, trying to start another conversation.

Embarrassed by his uncle was an understatement as Zuko sloshed through the mud where he pulled an arrow from a fallen log, out of his uncle's sight. At the point was a small bit of fabric that was unmistakable. He knew only one person who was ever dressed in orange and it was exactly who he was after. This must have been where the Avatar was captured and taken to Zhao's stronghold. Zuko had seen the line of fired arrows which had been shot by highly skilled archers and had demanded June to stop so he could take a closer look. Why was the Avatar here though? Maybe it had something to do with those frogs that kept appearing from his robes. Zuko made a face. 

“Why have you stopped us, Zuko?” asked Uncle, curiously. “We have the waterbenders necklace and therefore are on the Avatars trail, and here you are wallowing in the mud. May I remind you that Zhao’s stronghold is close by and you do not want to be caught. I suggest that we keep moving.” If only Uncle knew that his nephew had already been in there on music night.

Zuko tossed the arrow aside and sloshed back to the others, “How was I supposed to know that?” he barked anyway. Zuko told himself also, that he had only stopped to pick up the avatars cloth as a backup scent. 

“I told you yesterday, and the day before.”

“You said a lot of things,Uncle,” Zuko jumped back into the saddle, sliding in between June and Uncle. He wasn't completely without empathy. 

The beast took off like a shot and whilst they traveled, it gave Zuko time to think.

The banished Crown Prince would have been killed for the stunt he pulled the other night if he had gone as himself. However he couldn't allow Zhao to have the Avatar either. That didn't give him any other choice but to break in and break the Avatar out. Zhao had ordered those archers to capture the Avatar, not only for himself but because he damn well knew that Zuko would lose his only chance to go home. Banishment for life was an unthinkable curse. That's where the Blue spirit came in. Zhao wouldn't know it was him committing treason and the Avatar wouldn't know either until they had both escaped and Zuko knocked him out to capture the Avatar himself. That had been the plan anyway.

The bruise on his head reminded him that he had failed at the last minute, again. That just led to confusion though because even though the Avatar realised who he was whilst he was out cold and unmasked, the boy still saved him. 

Zuko remembered waking up deep in the forest and the Avatar was just sitting there, like their history never existed, no sign of suspicion. He talked about his fire nation friend and then asked him if they could have been friends if things had been different. If the world was not at war. The next thing Zuko knew, he had blasted the kid into the treetops where he made his escape. 

The trouble was though that all that night, he couldn't stop thinking about what the Avatar had said. Even though he didn't reply, he could see it, unable to stop himself. The Avatar was a good kid, even if he wasn't the brightest. Zuko had never had any friends, even May wouldn't be counted as a friend. And his sister… He wished he would never have to see her again. But the boy kinda seemed like he could be fun - and they had made one heck of a team back at the stronghold, fighting side by side, having eachothers back. 

That was the first night Zuko had ever slept facing away from the Fire Nation insignia. 

The Shirshu had stopped again and was going round in a circle making the passengers dizzy.

“Whats the dumb animal doing?” Zuko yelled. 

June knocked Zuko off and he landed on his butt. Owch. “Dont you dare call Nyla dumb,” she glared at him and then cooed at the Shirshu. “Your girlfriend must have spent a lot of time around here, it's a hot spot with a lot of her scent.” 

Zuko growled as he looked away. She was not his girlfriend! However he knew that the animal would be his greatest chance at finding the Avatar, and fast too so he would just have to tolerate the woman. 

“Care for a palm reading, handsome?” An old woman asked from a door, as zuko stalked off on his own. 

Looking around, Zuko found himself in an earth kingdom village square. There were merchants selling fruits and vegetables, pots and pans and antics. Zuko really hoped Uncle didn't see this pile of junk. 

“Hello stranger. Welcome to Mackapu village,” a male voice called from behind, causing Zuko to spin around. There was a skinny man in front of him in long robes. His eyes almost shut, they were squinting so much. The most creepy thing was how he was smiling at him and just randomly stopped to talk. He also wore a ridiculous hat. 

“Er, hello i guess. What do you want?”

“Nothing” the man smiled. “Aunt Woo told me to keep an eye out for strangers and tell them anything they wanted to know”. 

“Aunt who?” Zuko thought he might just be ready to rejoin the others, sooner rather than later. 

“Not ANUNT WHO, WOO,” the man replied and Zuko felt like the very same thing had been said before. 

“Oh. Well has the Avatar passed this way? A bald kid with an arrow on his head.” 

“Huh.You want to know about him, do you?”- he sounded aggravated -“and his friends I guess. Well let me tell you, I was glad they left this village in peace. The water tribe boy was just plain offensive. Telling us that we were wrong, Anunt Woo was wrong, the clouds were wrong. Uh, then they tried to DESTROY OUR village!” The man yelled in Zuko’s face. 

Zuko stepped back. From what Zuko could see, the village was perfectly untouched. Also, destroying things was his thing, not the Avatar’s, “What do you mean the Avatar tried to destroy your village?”

“Well look at that complete eyesore of a view,” the man pointed in outrage. 

Zuko looked over and his mouth fell open. 

On the edge of the village, a huge black spiky structure had been formed reaching high into the sky. It encased that entire side of the village like some sort of powerful impact that had happened. Zuko gapped at the sight, thinking he had never seen anything like it. 

“What happened exactly?” Zuko couldn't figure out what he was looking at and the Avatar's involvement. 

“Well behind that eyesore is our precious volcano, YOU CAN’T EVEN SEE IT NOW” the man shouted again. Now Zuko understood what had happened. “Those kids went up into the sky and made the clouds say that there was going to be an eruption and despite Woo’s predictions, there was! We had to dig a trench down to the river, we were told that we weren't safe and had to abandon our homes, and when we came back, that monstrosity was there!” the man wept. 

Zuko looked at the man with disgust. It seemed that his version of what happened may not be that reliable. An Avatar causing a Volcano to erupt by bending clouds to destroy a village sounded very unlikely. Better a Volcanic sculpture than their lives. 

Zuko didn't say goodbye as he walked towards the larva rock and stood on a little headland, guessing he would have to solve it himself. After a moment, Zuko thought he had an idea. 

So for whatever reason the Volcano eroupses and the lava flows directly towards where Zuko stood. The Villagers dug a trench to divert the flow but then the Volcano erupted again (as they sometimes do) causing the trench not to hold as it was too much. Something - no someone then bent the flowing lava away and up and cooled it so it would turn solid. Zuko bet that that person was the Avatar. Zuko could even visualize the little kid, running up this headland with his staff and doing something to stop the Lava flow. That took a lot of guts. Zuko knew that he wouldn't be able to do that. 

“That's one powerful bender,” Zuko said to himself. To stand his ground against a massive amount of burning rock and to succeed in stopping it was an incredible achievement and yes, Zuko was impressed. Zuko realised that his own great grandfather had also battled a Volcano single handed when he was an aged Firelord, according to his schooling. 

Oh. 

A twelve year old kid had been able to stop a powerful volcano, and he, Prince Zuko was trying to capture him. Thinking about it, it was kind of terrifying. The thought of going up against that much power considering that not long ago he was a block of ice. Not even mentioning that the longer it took Zuko, the stronger the Avatar would get. 

Zuko gritted his teeth. It was zuko’s destiny to capture the Avatar and reclaim his rightful place in the Fire Nation. He will achieve the impossible. He had to. He had to move forward and never give up without a fight no matter what the competition was. He would not fail. 

Zuko spun and ran past the still weeping man back to where June and Uncle were standing, facing away from each other. 

There was no time to ask what was going on with them and he probably would be better off not knowing, “Come on, we have to catch up to the avatar. I am going to get my honor back.”


	2. The Monastery Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally catching up with Aang, he’s going to give it all he’s got cause he is such a little fighter.

Zuko looked at the waterbender’s necklace. The carving in the shell was quite intricate, worn smooth with time. Uncle had told him that it was probably an engagement gift but due to the worn state, it must have been passed down through generations. Passed down from Father to Mother to Daughter and so on. That meant that there would be a lot of sentimental value to this, something the Avatar should be unwilling to ignore if he cared for his friend. However, Zuko also felt more than uncomfortable, using it for its scent with this new knowledge. He had nothing of his mother to hold on to and remember her. If he did, he would kill anyone who touched, let alone mistreat it. He was not completely without sympathy. 

After switching the scent, he tied the necklace to his wrist. Hoping that the Avatar would realise the value of the item, it might tame his bending whilst preventing him from running away. Zuko could hope right?

It was nearing midday when Zuko reached the monastery that June had instructed him to go to. They had been close enough that she wouldn't be needed anymore and so she had fled. 

Uncle also declared that he wouldn't help him, which was hardly a surprise, considering how lazy he could be. However it didn't go unnoticed that despite his unwillingness to help capture the Avatar, he still encouraged him to find him. That was really weird considering. What else would Zuko do but capture the Avatar? Was Uncle after the credit without the effort? Very unlikely.

Instead, Uncle had set himself up on a nearby beach, making tea! He had set out three cups for some reason. Hoping June would come back probably. He had better not offer the Avatar tea once he had been caught!

Not fancying his chances just knocking on the front door, and saying ‘Hey, Zuko here’, he climbed up onto the roof, to see what he was up against. 

Nuns. Dozens of them moved around the square courtyard with barrels of liquid. Zuko could smell the perfumes from the roof. Super strong stuff. Was it flammable? He watched a pair of women mixing the barrels whilst two more sprinkled something in. It was quite relaxing, watching the ladles go round and round. The women seemed innocent enough. 

However, he had spotted something much more interesting. The Avatar was sitting on his Sky Bison’s head, his arms wrapped around his legs and his head resting in between his knees. His shoulders were shaking like he was crying. Zuko noted that his friends were absent. Usually they never left the Avatar’s side. This made him vulnerable. This was his chance. 

Zuko moved further along so he was directly above the Avatar and coiled to spring. 

Breath in, feel the sun. 

Breath out, push the heat through his body, filling with energ-

Whack. 

Something collided with Zuko's head, something sharp clawed him, causing him to yell and lose his balance. Tumbling from the roof, Zuko landed with a thud at the Bison’s feet and inches from the beast's mouth. Zuko scrambled backwards as the animal roared. 

The Nuns had turned to watch, hands covering their mouths. 

The Avatar lifted his head, “Hey Zuko”-he lacked his usual enthusiasm- “thanks for coming.” A Lemur flew up to his shoulder and Zuko realised it was the Lemur that had hit him. Little fleabag. 

“You were expecting me?” 

“No offence but I would prefer Sokka and Katara turning up,” he sighed “Have you come to join me on my trip to the North Pole?”

“No” he said honestly, “but if it's the company you are after, you can accompany me to the Fire Nation. The Firelord will be delighted to see you. You can even take your animals along too.”

The Avatar stood up and jumped down with his staff, creating a pocket of air to land lightly on his feet, right in front of Zuko. “That is a terrible idea. I am going to the North Pole,” his voice was hard. “Turn your butt around and walk out of those doors and leave this place, now!”   
The boy pointed his staff at Zuko and took a stance, ready for him. His grey eyes were focused. 

This was the kid who stood up to the volcano, don’t hold back. 

“That's no way to treat a friend is it? I got you away from Zhao,” The boy's eyes widened as he remembered and Zuko took advantage. 

Zuko triple punched, Flames flew towards Aang, who had moved round him and struck out with his staff from behind. 

Zuko stepped back and kicked out a flame, which the Avatar avoided by jumping up and over Zuko causing him to yell as he bent flames with a lunge. 

The Avatar ducked through his legs and blew him into a wooden column with a thud. 

Picking up his staff, he twirled it to break up the flames that Zuko bent at him and circled him again. 

Zuko punched and kicked flame after flame but he never touched the kid. He was on that bloody air ball of his and zooming all over the place. 

The perfume barrels smashed sending water everywhere and the Nuns screamed. Zuko gagged at the smell, it was too much. He would have been sorry for the collateral damage had it not smelt of old prunes. 

Suddenly the perfume was drawn away towards the boy, he shifted his weight and whipped it forward. 

Zuko leaped out of the way and ran straight at the Avatar, spun and kicked out sending his most powerful blast yet. 

The boy yelled as he flattened himself to the floor, flipped himself up and ran. He ran towards a roofed well.   
Zuko hoped it was empty as he chased him down and started punching flames at the boy. 

Zuko had never had such an intense fight and was short of breath. 

Then he remembered. 

Hiding the need for a small break, Zuko showed the boy that he had the necklace “I don’t think your girlfriend will be very happy if this gets broken.”

The Avatar’s mouth dropped open and he pointed,“You’ve had Katara’s necklace this entire time!?” Was the girl his girlfriend? He wasn't denying it. “I am getting that back,” he declared, “and Katara too”. 

The two of them used the well as a shield as they both tried to gain an advantage, changing direction all the time.   
Then the boy was on the well using the stone wall, the pillars and the roof to avoid him. He was this way, that way and upside down. 

“STOP MOVING” Zuko roared, slashing the roof off, leaving just the stone well. Then Zuko joined the boy on the wall as he tried to attack again and again. 

Zuko grabbed the boy's shirt and pulled him in only for the boy to use it and head but him. When Zuko refused to let go, the boy leaned forward and bit him. Zuko let go with a yell and the boy vanished down the well. 

Furious, Zuko jumped back up and blasted a firenado down there -

Whoosh. Zuko was sent flying up into the air with a jet of water only to scream on his way down. He landed with as much dignity as he could, on his face. 

With his body out of survice, Zuko could only watch as the boy leaped out of the well landing in front of him. He chucked, “You sound like a girl when you scream.” 

His chuckle died though as the boy looked to see all the damage caused. Various buildings were on fire and the well was empty. The perfume ruined. The Nuns were not at all happy. 

The boy ran to his Bison and told the crowd that he would be back with fresh water to fix things. “YIP YIP” the boy called and the Bison took off, taking the boy and that fleabag Lemur with him.

Ha, Zuko knew the boy wouldn't leave the place like it was. He will be back. 

That still left Zuko on his own with the Nuns, and they didn't look so saintly and innocent with all their weapons…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t hate me, I love Zuko really. 
> 
> I wanted to capture the kind of bending moves that goes with their elements. These bending styles are based on real forms of martial arts for example fire bending is based on Northern Shaolin and air bending is Bagua. Water Bending is Ti chi and Earth Bending is Hung Ga. 
> 
> What I find really impressive is that the show hired someone who could do all four so they can fit real moves the the appropriate bending moves and he had to do all of the fighting scenes For each character on camera so they could be turned into animation.


	3. The Monastery Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko learns a new skill.

Still laying with a cheek pressed into the cobblestone, the Nuns kept their distance but had an assortment of weapons. Mostly consisting of brooms, rakes, cooking pans and chopping knives, it was still a cause for alarm as any object could be as dangerous as the one who wields it. 

Zuko swallowed. Guess it was his fault that their home was burning. Guess he was hated for being from the Fire Nation. Guess he would be in really bad trouble if they knew he was ‘Prince Zuko’, son of Firelord Ozai. 

The Avatar had said that he would put the fire out but Zuko had had enough waterbending experiences for one day. 

Zuko sat up slowly and groaned as pain shot through him. He hit his head pretty hard. His wrist too, was throbbing. How was he meant to capture the Avatar like this? He was in no condition to fight.   
He thought of his Uncle sitting on the beach waiting for him, with three cups of tea. Zuko realised that he didn't care anymore if the boy was offered tea, it meant that Uncle had faith in his ability that he would accomplish what he wanted. 

Zuko took a deep breath and raised his good arm out, noting the Nuns' fear.   
“Stop” one woman said with a shake of her rolling pin. 

He lowered his arm again. 

The woman stepped bravely forward, “Don’t you think you have caused enough damage, Firebernder.”

“I can pay for the damage, my actions were to capture the Avatar. I ment this place no disrespect.”

Another woman stepped forward with the rake. She had a nasty looking scare on her face - not a burn but an angry red line that ran from temple to cheek. “You think you can use money to solve everything don't you?” the woman spat savagely. “You still set our home on fire.”

Zuko was starting to wonder if they were just dressed as nuns. They really didn't seem saintly. “I have put the fire out!” he yelled back.

The women frowned as they looked around. The fires had gone out when Zuko raised his arm. 

He continued, “I also do not have enough money to just throw away as I want. My Uncle makes sure of that. That means that if I offer money, it isn't something I take lightly. It is a considerate decision.” 

That was then a plump woman stepped out from the shadows, empty handed. She did not say a single word. Zuko couldn’t believe it, she had a wooden leg! They would have blended in with pirates, no questions asked. Zuko was starting to think that they were actually looking for a fight... 

Where were these women when he had thought of them as innocent?

Zuko staggered to his feet, only to sit back on the well behind him. There had to be something he could do, or even say. With them staring at him and getting closer, he just needed to divert their un-Nun like aggression. Even the Water Tribe girl was better than this.

“Did you know that the Avatar can stop a Volcano at 12 years old?”

The women paused, cocking their heads. They then looked at each other before looking back at him. 

“I was surprised myself, when I saw it but er, he is a powerful bender. If he could do that, what could he do to a person?” Zuko gestured to his face and his battered body, “This is what he does to old friends.” Some of the Women had lowered their weapons. “What would he do to his enemies?”

“You were friends with the Avatar?”

For an hour. When he was dressed as the blue spirit. 

Zuko tried to mimic Uncle's theatrical sigh and shaked his head, “I broke him out of prison! I am a useful friend to have.” Zuko tucked his knees to his chin and wrapped his arms around himself, just like the Avatar had done. He had never considered himself good at acting before but the signs were good for once.

There were lots of “awws'' and “that's awful!”

The lady with the rake looked up at the Sky.

He had never considered playing to other people's emotions before. Just maybe, he could get them to help him. Not to mention, Zuko really didn't want to be killed by Nuns so he was willing to put his morels to one side. One more push. “Where was he when I needed him to end the war one hundred years ago?” dragging his sleeve across his nose. 

It was at that moment that a turret of water dropped from above and into the well that Zuko was sitting on, dragging him down with it. 

When Zuko surfaced, he gasped at the air, gasped at how cold the water was and Agni, it was a very deep well. Before he had time to try and climb out, the water around him surged up and spat him out of the well. 

Rolling on to his back, he noted that his hair had come undone. He saw the Avatar staring down at him, “Really sorry about that. I didn't see you there.”

“I DON’T BELIEVE YOU,” he bellowed as he sat up.

“WELL .... WELL I WON’T GET YOU OUT OF A WELL AGAIN,” the Avatar bellowed back, folding his arms. 

“I DON'T PLAN ON GETTING INTO ONE.” 

“AVATAR AANG!” the woman with the Rake cut in. 

“Yes,” the boy said. 

“I believe I speak for all of my sisters and myself when I tell you, you are no longer welcome here!”

“W-what?!” The Avatar was horrified by this. 

“You neglected your duty to the world one hundred years ago,”- the Avatar flinched - “ and your regard for your friendships is abysmal! You Aang, are an unworthy host of the Avatar’s spirit. We want a new host!” and all the women started to move forward at once, weapons raised. Oh No. That wasn't what he had ment!

The Avatar turned to Zuko with tears in his big grey eyes, “Zuko, what did you do?”

Zuko found that he could add a new quality to his list as his morals screamed at him. He was definitely not without guilt, “ I… I-”

“So it's Zuko is it?” the plump one asked as she cracked her knuckles. “The banished Prince, graces us with his presence, going on about the Avatar, but you, you are an abomination and should be destroyed immediately!”

Both Avatar and Zuko Jumped up onto the well with a shout.

“Hey Aang...” Zuko acknowledged his actual name for once. “ Er, thanks for coming and getting me out of the well and er, yer I am actually really sorry about this and er -”

“WHAT PRINCE?”

“… you wanna team up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I have nothing against Nuns, or Zuko or Aang.  
> That and I have no idea what I just did...


	4. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Aang have to battle their way out of the Monastery, but If Zuko makes a mistake, bad Nuns could be the least of his problems.

The Avatar glared at Zuko before swinging his staff and sent two Nuns flying. 

Zuko flipped off the well just as water from below rushed out and blasted two more Nuns away. “Freeze them!” he yelled at the boy as he sent a fire blast at them, cursing when it fell short. His wrist!

“Oh, I'm sorry PRINCE,” the Avatar filled his voice with as much mockery as he could, slamming his staff down, a wave of air blowing the opposition away.” I don't know how to freeze people. I learned from Katara and she can only freeze people when she's really MAD!” 

Zuko stared at the boy. If the Avatar - Aang wasn't mad at that moment, Zuko wondered what exactly ‘mad’ looked like. “Fine. Look Aang, My Fire bending isn't good at the moment, I need a weapon,” he said whilst eyeing up Aang's staff that was currently swirling and blocking things that were being thrown at him. It wasn't like he really needed it, he’s the Avatar! 

It looked like cutlery was being thrown at him. 

“NOT IN A HUNDRED LIFETIMES!” the boy yelled and threw a spoon at him. “Get your own.”  
Aang opened up the glider and abandoned him, to land on the roof. Two Nuns were already launching tiles from the broken well roof at him. 

“Dam it,” Zuko muttered, picking the spoon up. 

He ran towards the nearest scrawny nun, launched the spoon and a second later he was armed with a broom.  
Snapping the brush end off and giving the nun a quick wack to keep her down he turned to see who was next. 

It was the large plump one. The one with the wooden leg!

She was still without a weapon but Zuko had the hunch that she didn't need one. He had never fought an earth bender before. 

Zuko sprang forward and lept as the ground cracked apart beneath him. 

On landing, Zuko punched fire with his good arm but it was blocked easily. 

He dodged several rocks that hertaled toward him, advancing each time. 

“So you want to get closser do you?” the woman snarled. With a flick of her wrist, the ground lifted, sending zuko airborne and his stomach lurched. 

Zuko kicked fire on the way down and the Nun yelled when she couldn't block it all. 

Landing, he stabbed forward with the makeshift staff and heard a satisfying crunch as it connected with a rib. 

Zuko was sent flying by a rock, and smacked into the ground, hard. 

He tried to take a deep breath but it hurt too much. He needed to end this fight quickly or it would be, bye bye zuko. 

Clearly he didn't have the advantage out in the open. Gritting his teeth, Zuko staggered into a building, hearing loud stomps behind him. Or was that his heart pounding?

When the woman smashed her way through the door, she was unprepared and zuko hit her head before stabbing her feet, causing her to crash into some barrels. He finished her off with a kick and staggered back outside. 

The fight was over and the knocked out Nuns were scattered everywhere. 

Zuko looked over to see Aang with a massive gash on his forehead and unsteady on his feet. He met Zuko’s eyes for a moment before looking away, heading towards his bison who had landed nearby. 

He wasn't sure why but Zuko limped after him. 

Seeing Zuko’s approach, Aang spun and sweeped his staff, sending a wave of air towards him. 

Zuko jumped it and held up both of his hands, “Stop, I'm not trying to fight you!” 

“I can’t trust you,” Aang yelled. “Every time I give you a chance, I think this time will be different.You - You are impossible. I thought even a banished fire nation prince would have more honor than that” 

Zuko flinched. He knew he deserved it. 

“After you got me out of the stronghold it thought …” the boy broke off and looked away.

Zuko’s eyes widened. Aang didn't need to say what he thought. He thought they were going to be friends. He thought that Zuko had rescued him for unselfish reasons. 

Zuko looked down, not sure what to say. Sorry but I will chase you down until the end of time if I have to? He saw something blue.

The Water Tribe Girl’s Necklace. 

Zuko was relieved to find it somehow undamaged, despite everything. To Zuko it seemed like a small victory that he still had it at all. Somehow Aang didn't get it back even when…

“You bit me!” he remembered and looked at the teeth marks on his arm.

“So? You were trying to capture me,” Aang folded his arms. “You also told the Nuns bad things! Didn’t you?

“You also sprained my wrist, pushing me in and out of the well, which meant I couldn't fight the Nuns as well as I could have done”. 

As if on cue, one of the Nuns groaned before slumping back to the ground. 

Zuko turned back to Aang,“We should go, before they wake up.”

“There is no we. You have made that clear,” Aang said stiffly. 

“I want to make a trade. Please drop me off at the beach, in exchange for Katara’s necklace. It's undamaged,” Zuko showed it to him as proof. “ I won't try anything and if I do, just throw me over the side.” 

Aang narrowed his eyes as he thought about it. 

Just then a new Nun ran out screaming. Both Zuko and Aang readied for another fight. But then relaxed as the woman started to cry, looking at her sisters. When she noticed them standing there, she composed herself and asked what had happened. 

Zuko and Aang exchanged a look before Aang spoke up,“Sister Maria- clarence, your fellow Sisters just randomly attacked us. It was an unprovoked attack and as you can see, we are not unarmed. I am appalled by their behaviour.”

“Oh no, I am so terribly sorry,” she said falling to her knees. “These women have been under my care for years now and although there have not been any incidents for a few months now, they do happen … though not on this scale,” the woman frowned. “I can only apologize and reassure you that I will get them reformed in no time. The life of a Nun can be quite a change for a pirate. They sometimes do suffer from anger issues which is why they were hidden before.” Zuko was satisfied that they weren't really Nuns.

“Oh. Well good luck with that. Thank you for the hospitality before, but I really must be going now… Zu, get on,” Aang ordered. 

Zuko Climbed up the creature's tail and jumped into the saddle, glad that Aang had let him up. 

Aang had settled Appa down on the beach away from Zuko's Uncle like he had asked. The boy continued to stare ahead, "go ahead and leave. I have stuff I need to do." 

"Right," Zuko said and got up to leave. He hesitated still in Appa's saddle. They hadnt spoken for the entire flight. Something about leaving after what they had been through without saying anything was wrong. Zuko knew that. 

He took a deep breath before climbing onto Appas head to sit next to Aang, his sworn enemy. "Look Aang, I AM sorry about what I did, but I didn't have a choice. I was badly hurt during our fight and I needed a way to stall for time and, well think of a plan". 

The boy just laughed, "Some plan. Getting us both killed instead of just you was the plan? I was on my way back. I would have saved you. Anyway your plan wouldn't have been necessary if you hadn't attacked me!" 

Zuko Sighed and hung his head, "If you must know, the plan was to get them to capture you, not kill you. Then I could get you out of there." 

"Right and take me to the Fire Nation. I don't really know what I would prefer," Aang said. 

"It's the only way I can return home". 

Aang Inhaled sharply and turned to look him in the eyes, "At least you have a family waiting for you and a nation to return to. I don't have that luxury. I am the last of my Nation because Your Nation Wiped them out! If I returned to the Air Temple, my home, I would be all alone. I can’t bare that. What if it was your Nation that was wiped out?"

Zuko slid his eyes over to the boy. He was glaring out to sea, "I guess I hadn't thought of your situation." 

"No, you hadn't. Back there, you threw my greatest failure out there, reminding me that I failed the world and I failed to protect my people when they needed me. It's not fair." 

Oh. Dam. How was he going to fix this? Why was he trying to fix it! He should be running, or hitting the boy over the head so he can take him to his Father. 

“If you had stayed, you would have died with them. They had the unfair advantage of the comet... Just so you know, If I had been around back then, I would have spoken out against such an act. If it's any redemption, I did also tell those Nuns how you stopped a Volcano. I was very impressed,” he admitted.

Aang looked up, “really?”  
“Yes” Zuko even gave the boy a smile. “ I thought you were the bravest and most powerful bender I have ever met and you are only twelve.” Zuko Looked to see the sun start to set, painting the sky with orange and gold. “when I saw those volcanic spikes, I was truly terrified of facing you. You could kill me easily if you wanted to. I can only dream of catching you now.” 

“Oh, well that isn't how I want you to see me. I'm a monk, valuing life even if it's a pain in the ass.”

They both chuckled and settled into a strangely comfortable silence. 

“Oh, I almost forgot, the necklace,” and true to his word, he handed it over to Aang who smiled at it. 

“I will make sure Katara knows you gave it back,” he said with a grin. 

“On a serious note, no one can know that I sprung you out of prison, that i'm the blue spirit or that we worked together to defeat evil Nuns.”

Aang Laughed, “They wouldn't believe me if I tried.” he shook his head before his smile vanished, “You're not going to stop are you? Chasing me I mean.”

Zuko stretched, thinking it was time to make a move, “No. No I am not going to stop. I don't have a choice.”

Aang chucked, surprising Zuko. “See you at the North Pole I guess and he held out his hand to Zuko. 

Zuko smiled and took the outstretched warm hand, saying, “not if I catch you first”. Zuko dismounted and said his thanks for the lift. 

As he started to walk away, he heard Aang call his name and turned back. 

Aang was looking at him seriously and said, “You always have a choice.” 

Zuko turned away but not without conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have enjoyed writing this fic for you, and hope you got something out of It.


End file.
